Quinn
|altname=Quinn and Valor|image2=ValorSquare.png}} Abilities periodically marks a nearby visible enemy as Vulnerable for 4 seconds, granting of them for the duration and causing her next basic attack against them to deal (5 level)}} (2% level)}} AD)|AD}} bonus physical damage. This also activates on enemies hit directly by and . |description2 = Harrier is disabled while is active and for a few seconds after a target's mark ends, though this cooldown is reduced by Quinn's chance. |range = 525 |customlabel = |custominfo = 8 |targeting = Harrier is an auto-targeted ability and on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Harrier will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Harrier's bonus damage. ** Harrier is expended but does no damage against , , and can miss. ** Although Quinn will use Harrier's attack animation against inhibitors if it was her last attack prior to that, the bonus damage will not apply. |spellshield = will not block the mark or the applying autoattack. |additional = * Harrier's targeting priority is as follows: *# Last enemy hit. *## If the last enemy hit was a small minion, it appears to select a different target. *# Lowest health enemy champion. *# Lowest health enemy minion. * Harrier's bonus damage will only apply for autoattacks that are declared after the mark is applied. The mark will not be triggered for autoattacks that were en-route when it was applied. |video=Quinn IVideo }} Quinn commands to fly forwards in a line, stopping when he collides with an enemy and dealing physical damage and applying for 2 seconds. Non-champion targets are instead for the same duration. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Blinding Assault is a collision area of effect skillshot. During , Blinding Assault is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional= |video=Quinn QVideo }} Attacking a target grants Quinn and movement speed for 2 seconds. |description3 = Quinn orders to the area around her for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 2100 |targeting = Heightened Senses is a self-buff, point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video=Quinn WVideo }} Quinn dashes to the target enemy, a short distance, dealing them physical damage and them by 50%, which decays over seconds, before leaping back and landing away from them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Vault is a targeted dash ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and knockback, but will not stop Quinn from launching herself away from the target. |additional = * After completing Vault, Quinn (or Valor) will automatically attempt to attack the target. * Vault's cast range is constant but the bounce range is variable. As such, the ability can be used to either lengthen or shorten a gap between two units depending on where it is cast. * The bounce back can allow Quinn to pass through walls, permitting she has sufficient space on the other side to land. * Quinn (or Valor) will track and follow the target if it moves or uses a dash or blink ability. |video=Quinn EVideo }} Quinn channels for 2 seconds. Upon completing it successfully, picks her up and they unite, increasing her and gaining the ability to use . |description3 = Taking damage from champions or turrets, or suffering immobilizing crowd control while Tag Team is channeling or active ends it immediately, and puts it on cooldown. All other damage instead briefly Quinn and Valor. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |static = 3 }} Quinn detaches from , ending effects, and deals physical damage to all enemies around her. |description2 = Launching a basic attack, or during automatically activates Skystrike. |range = 700 }} | is used while is active, will activate at the location of the target once she bounces. * Quinn and Valor are effectively considered to be the same unit by the game - as a result, they will share the same champion statistics, cooldowns on their basic abilities (unlike many other shapeshifter-type spells) and will both die when their health is depleted. |video=Quinn RVideo }}}} References cs:Quinn de:Quinn es:Quinn fr:Quinn pl:Quinn ru:Quinn Category:2013 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Three release Category:Knockback champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Blind champion Category:Slow champion Category:Dash champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Melee champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Execution champion